


Tattoos in Painful Places

by mychemicallyromance



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Hurt/Comfort, Name-Calling, Other, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: “A-are you sure, Tony?” Vic’s was super shaky as he stared down at Tony; he was scared for him as everyone else was laughing up a drunken storm at Tony. “I-I can tell them to stop if you’d like.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idea Turnstile (jatty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jatty/gifts).



> jatty's birthday was 2 days ago, and this is a present for her.

 

“A-are you sure, Tony?” Vic’s was super shaky as he stared down at Tony; he was scared for him as everyone else was laughing up a drunken storm at Tony. “I-I can tell them to stop if you’d like.”

What had started all of this was a drunk bet—everyone thought it was a _brilliant_ idea—and if the person failed, then they had to get their dick tattooed. Not pierced, but _tattooed_. Tony didn’t have any luck at all, and ended up failing, and now here he is at a fucking tattoo parlor getting his fucking _dick_ tattooed. Surely, he could back out and run far, far away, but his bandmates—except Vic—would call him a pussy, and possibly tell the entire media about it, or _something_. He _had_ to do this. If being kicked in the groin hurt, this’ll hurt worse, wouldn’t it?

Tony groaned when the tattoo artist walked into the room, gathering his things, and sat down in front of him. His gloves were already on, ready to hold a needle to tattoo Tony in the most sensitive area of his body. Fuck. “So, you’re wanting this?” the guy asked, holding up some sugar skulls that the guys had drawn for Tony to get for his fucking dick. “And you’re sure you want it in your _groin_ area?”

Tony looked around the room, looked at the guys then Vic, and then let out a shaky breath before saying, “Y-Yes.”

The guy shrugged, started to get ready again—to make sure he had all of his supplies. “Alright, so, the groin is very sensitive area, as we all know, and I would need you to sign some paperwork before we get down to business.” Tattoo guy got up for a quick minute before coming back with a pen and few sheets of paperwork. “Here,” he said, handing it over to Tony.

Tony quickly signed it, handing it back as he felt his heart drop, his body shaking even hard, if that was even possible. After the tattooist talked a bit more and Tony saying yes or no, the buzzing began and so did Tony’s anxiety attack. The tattooist sighed in content, grabbed his needle, and asked Tony to pull his pants down. Every time Tony inched his pants down, he gave his bandmates one shaky sigh before sitting back down to let the tattooist do his work.

“Guys...” Vic muttered, feeling so bad for Tony, and there was nothing he could to help; Tony wouldn’t accept the help anyway because the fear of being judged by the guys. Tony was terrified, everyone seen that, and yet the others weren’t going to say “Oh! we’re just kidding, c’mon” because they weren’t kidding when they made that fucking dare.

“Mike...” Vic tried getting his brother’s attention, but he shrugged it off and continued to be amused by Tony’s fear, and so did Jaime. Vic took a glance at Tony again and noticed that there were tears forming in his terrified eyes, and tears threatening to come out when the buzzing started, startling both Vic and Tony.

“You’re not thinkin about backing out, are you, Tony?” Jaime taunted, a smirked on his face, and Vic wanted to punch it off of his face because of how he was making his friend friend. Shouldn’t the guys feel sympathy? Its his fucking _dick_! “You don’t wanna be a... _pussy_ , do you?”

“No.”

The buzzing came back to Tony as he looked down at the needle coming near his penis, and he had to close his eyes. The first stink of the needle made him tense up hard, and he tried to hold back the hiss of pain. The laughter from everyone but Vic and the tattooist had gotten louder, and it made him ashamed to feel this pain, but wouldn’t they feel this way too if they had to get their dick tattooed? He tried to be angry but he couldn’t; all he could feel was terror.

He kept feeling himself getting weaker by the second as the pain seemed to be getting worse, and he knew he was going to pass out—he could feel it happen, and still no one was going to do anything, and now neither cold he. It’d be embarrassing to walk out with half a fucking tattoo on him, so he didn’t have any other choice besides to continue. Every time the needle would come in contact with his skin, he wanted to cry out, to scream or cry, but he also didn’t want to. It hurt really bad when the needle would go around in circles or go back to the same spot or near the spot. God, he should have never done the bet or anything—should have fucking ignored it.

Before he knew it, he was passed out.

XXX

When he came to, his entire groin hurt so bad, and he wanted to cry because of the pain. It felt like swords puncturing his dick, and he just wanted to drown an entire bottle of pain reliever. The tattooist was cleaning up, and the guys’ laughter had died down, but started up again when they noticed Tony had woken but it was short lived when Vic spoke up.

“Shut the fuck up, dude,” Vic said, he was pissed off and he had a right to be. “This is our fucking friend, and you guys whine about being kicked in the crotch, but yet you wanted him to get a fucking tattoo. How about you get a fucking tattoo? Or are _you_ a _pussy_?” Tony looked up at Vic, really taking in how angry he was. “Quit your laughing. He got the tattoo, now let’s help him to the van.”

They all helped Tony to the van, helping him lay across the back seat to get pressure from the sore area. Tony groaned a few times when they went over speed bumps, or if he had to change positions in order to not fall off the seats; he knew it’d be worse when he showered or changed his clothes, and he had to put ointment on the tattoo so it would heal properly and wouldn’t need fixed—that would be a new horror.

When they had gotten back to the hotel, Vic had helped Tony get up to the room where they had shared, and it felt nice that Tony had help from Vic, and Vic wasn’t going to laugh at him or point out that he’s ‘crying like a girl’ like the others had.

“God, this fuckin’ hurts,” Tony groaned in pain, tears falling from his eyes now that he was alone with someone who wasn’t going to make fun or jokes at him.

“Sorry they’re assholes, Tony,” Vic sympathized.

“At least my dicks colorful.”


End file.
